In memory of you En tus recuerdos
by XDrain
Summary: Mi vida tal como la conocía simplemente ha desaparecido, se me ha sido arrebatada. Yo Fate T Hallaoun, estoy sola, perdida en la completa oscuridad. Las tres juntas se que estaríamos así mucho tiempo, pensé que lo estaríamos…
1. Chapter 1

¿Que pasaría si lo mas importante para ti, dejara de existir por el capricho de alguien mas? Por la locura, la venganza de alguien mas…

Mi vida tal como la conocía simplemente ha desaparecido, se me ha sido arrebatada. Yo Fate T Hallaoun, estoy sola, perdida en la completa oscuridad.

~In Memory of you~

Capitulo 1

-Inspectora Fate T. Hallaoun, se le solicita en la oficina del general Yagami en calidad de urgencia diríjase al cuartel general en Milchida. Apareció de pronto frente a mi una pantalla con ese informe, lo cual era curioso cuando Hayate me necesita simplemente se comunica telepáticamente, esto es raro.

Me puse en marcha inmediatamente hacia la ciudad de Milchida, definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando.

-Fate-chan que bueno que llegaste, quería pedirte ayuda con una misión pero debe ser en secreto, ya que es en extremo peligrosa, mira el expediente.

Hayate saco una carpeta con un par de hojas con el logo de "TOP SECRET"

Lo que mis ojos observaron no fue solo un informe cualquiera, esto era obra de un psicópata, fotos de agentes de la TSAB completamente destrozados, sin miembros corporales, masacrados vil mente y con un rostro de tortura sin fin, en aquellos que aun conservaban su cabeza…

-Hayate, esto es horrible, ¿que esta pasando exactamente? Pronuncie con un rostro bastante asustado de tan horribles imágenes.

-Acabamos de descubrirlo la semana pasada Fate-chan, hace mas de dos mes habíamos enviado agentes de investigaciones hacia aquel planeta extraño que localizamos recién, y habían regresado completamente sanos y bien. Solo un par de semanas después enviamos un escuadrón de 15 agentes ya que se logro captar ondas extrañas que desprendían de aquel infernal lugar, el caso fue que de ellos solo regresaron cinco y un deplorable estado mental y físico, nos preocupamos y decidí enviar Signum junto a otros magos rango A, al llegar se toparon con unas extrañas criaturas que vagaban por el lugar, así que continuaron investigando y poco después encontraron los cuerpos y tomaron capturas de aquello. Necesitamos saber que paso en ese planeta, ya que la energía sigue siendo inestable y por lo que sabemos es que esos seres que vieron no estaban en la primera investigación, los niveles de magia están a un nivel alarmante, y Signum me comento que observo a lo lejos una especie de laboratorio, pero al acercarse se topó con un escudo anti-magia y decidieron volver. Se que eres la mejor y mas sigilosa en este tipo de trabajos por eso solicito tu ayuda Fate-chan- termino de decir Hayate

-Pues realmente parece algo peligroso, ya que no hay muchos datos en realidad, pero bien, hare lo posible. ¿Cuando se saldrá para aquel lugar? Pregunte

-Apenas aceptes y nos digas cuando quieres partir- Finalizo Hayate

-Bien, tengo que decirle a Nanoha para que no se preocupe y dejar preparado, prepara todo para mañana salir.

-Fate-chan ten mucho cuidado, toma el tiempo que estimes necesario antes de partir, realmente es algo peligroso, así que por favor, tu avísame, te preparare también un escuadro de ayuda para cualquier cosa.

-Es peligroso pero no imposible, detendré lo que sea que este sucediendo, pero entre mas pronto mejor, ¿sabes si ese planeta esta habitado? Le comente a Hayate

-No, no nos ha sido confirmado nada, lo único fue esos seres que divisaron a lo lejos, pero no pudieron acercarse del todo. Dijo Hayate

-Bueno, acabemos esto rápido, así que igual prepara todo mañana mismo salgo. Dije con firme determinación. Esa cosa sea lo que haya sido, había masacrado terriblemente a unas personas, no podía arriesgarme si hubiera mas personas en ese planeta que corrieran con la misma suerte.

-Esta bien Fate-chan, mañana a primera hora saldrás, muchas gracias por aceptar, estoy segura que lo harás muy bien y volverás sana y salva, bueno entonces te dejo, ve y habla con Nanoha y Vivio, yo estaré preparando todo. Fue lo último que dijo Hayate mientras salía de la oficina.

-Bueno ahora a hablar con Nanoha, según la hora me indica que aun esta en entrenamientos iré a por ella y recogeremos a Vivió de la escuela, así les explico a las dos y pasamos el día como familia antes de irme. Sali de aquella oficina y cogí el auto.

No me tomo mucho tiempo el llegar a la explanada de entrenamientos de donde Nanoha estaba con sus discípulos, me alegro observar que Subaru también estaba allí ayudándole.

Nanoha estaba concentrada observando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que me detuve a su espalda sigilosamente, subaru me vio y me iba a saludar pero le hice un ademan con la mano que no lo hiciera ya que quería sorprender a Nanoha por la espalda.

-No lo lograras Fate-chan, reconozco tu fragancia aun en el fin del mundo. Dijo entre risas picaras la mujer de mi vida.

-Mou, Nanoha, ¿entonces tendré que cambiarla para que ya no me reconozcas? Dije riendo abrazándole por la espalda y depositándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Aun así lo haría, ya que no me refería a tu perfume precisamente, ¿a que debo el honor de la presencia de la mejor Eforcer del mundo?- contesto mi pelirroja ojiazul que recargo su cuerpo en el mio.

-He venido a secuestrarte, ¿podrías escaparte el día de hoy?

-Mmm tendría que consultarlo. Contesto Nanoha

-Etto, Nanoha-san, si desea puedo quedarme encargada, solo avise y confirme para que no tenga problemas, yo les daré las instrucciones, ya que hoy iban a ser solo combates. Contesto subaru alegremente. –Además podría hablarle a Tea, si le da mas tranquilidad.

-Confió plenamente en tu trabajo Subaru, pero si deseas llamar a Tea que te ayude seria perfecto, además en toco caso Fate-chan ¿podrías hablarle tu? Como eres su superior, seguro vendrá mas rápido para que Subaru no se quede sola. Contesto nanoha mientras me tomaba del brazo y me daba esa sonrisa que simplemente me derretía.

-Claro no hay trabajo por ahora en la nave, le vendrían bien unos días libres- de pronto llego un flash a mi cabeza del por que había venido por Nanoha, lo había olvidado al verla, es que ella simplemente hace que todo en mi cabeza sea ella cuando esta a mi lado. -de hecho Nanoha debemos irnos ya, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, recogeremos a Viviò del cole para que vayamos a casa.

-Vaya, suena algo bueno ya me dirás. Dijo en tono preocupado Nanoha

Desplege unas pantallas y localice a Tea informándole que se tomaría la tarde para ayudar a Subaru en el centro de entrenamientos, a lo cual contesto muy animada y confirmo que llegaría en unos minutos.

Tome a Nanoha de la mano y nos dirigimos al coche con destino al colegio a por Viviò, la cual con solo verme salto a mis brazos, en momentos como estos siento que se me infla el pecho de felicidad, tener a la mujer de mi vida y a la criatura que llena mi corazón de ternura en los brazos me hacia mas que dichosa, nada podría arruinar esto jamás.

Me sentía tan feliz que decidí parar en un centro de capturas fotográficas, quería un recuerdo antes de partir de mi familia, tal vez tomaría tiempo esa investigación ya que era algo peligroso y quería llevarlas en mi pecho junto a mi corazón en una imagen aunque realmente ya les tengo mucho mas dentro de lo que una simple impresión pudiera mostrar, aun así quería llevarla en mi camino.

La foto quedo bastante bien y muy linda, todas traíamos nuestros uniformes y se miraba muy bien, pedí una copia tamaño cuadro para llevarla a casa y que la pusiéramos en el recibidor, las tres juntas se que estaríamos así mucho tiempo, pensé que lo estaríamos…


	2. Chapter 2

El hombre es, ante todo, alguien que se lanza hacia el futuro y es consiente de lo que esta haciendo.

~In memories' of you

CAPITULO II

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue elevarme y colgar este hermoso cuadro que me habían hecho, es que realmente esta foto me había encantado. Yo con mi traje negro de Eforcer sujetando a Nanoha con un brazo por la cintura desde su espalda mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, ella con su traje blanco y azul entrelazando una de sus manos a la mía, al tiempo que ambas sujetábamos las manitas de nuestra hija quien sonreía cual sol con gran felicidad.

La coloque en medio de aquella pared que al abrir la puerta es lo primero que mirabas, antes vacía, ahora con la foto de mi familia, también pedí pequeñas replicas que daría a mi madre, a mi hermano y claro a la familia de Nanoha, que tenían tiempo pidieron una foto familiar.

-Nanoha, Viviò tengo que deciros algo importante. Tome a mi princesa entre mis brazos y le estreche muy fuerte a mí. –Hayate me ha pedido que vaya a una misión y tendré que ausentarme un tiempo tal vez sea algo rápido pero tal vez sea un poco… peligroso.

Viviò abrió sus ojos y vi como una gran tristeza le invadía, y se aferro a mi cuello.

-Pero, Fate-mama estará bien ¿verdad? Dijo con un tono de voz que casi desgarro mi corazón.

-Si, Fate-mama regresara a tu lado para jugar, es mas, prometo que después de esta misión me quedare en casa un par de días contigo y jugaremos eso que tienes tiempo diciéndome, y que por tanto trabajo no he podido. Dije mientras extendía mi dedo meñique como símbolo de nuestra promesa, ella puso su dedito pequeño entre el mío y sonrió llenando mi rostro de besitos. Por su parte Nanoha me miraba seria, sabía que esto era mucho más peligroso, pero que no podía explicárselo hasta que estuviéramos a solas.

-Bueno, preparare una cena deliciosa, ¿Fate-mama podría ayudarme? Nanoha me lanzo una mirada de "tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, no en la noche" – Mientras Viviò podría irse a jugar un poco, en lo que cocinamos ¿verdad cielo?

-Hai, Nanoha-Mama, pero yo pongo la mesa cuando vayas a servirnos ¿Si? Dijo mientras saltaba de mis brazos hacia los de su madre quien cariñosamente le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Claro que si. Respondió mi pelirroja – Vamos Fate-chan. Cambio el tono de voz cuando vio salir corriendo a Viviò hasta su cuarto.

-Dime exactamente de que va esta misión, por que el que sea "un poco peligrosa" no me lo trago para nada. Me dijo en un tono bastante serio, como su supiera todo… aunque realmente todo lo sabe.

-Pues veras, lo que sucede es que en este planeta… Resumí brevemente lo que me había explicado Hayate, mientras tanto seguía cocinando, pero los ojos de Nanoha se mostraron preocupados al terminar de decirle lo de aquellas fotografías.

-Fate-chan, eso es bastante peligroso ya que no se explica absolutamente nada, es como si te lanzaras a una cueva llena de lobos con los ojos vendados, eso es demasiado- Continuo mientras se quitaba el delantal indicando que estaba por terminar la comida.

-Lo se, pero Hayate confía en que una eforcer como yo pueda lograrlo, además me darán un escuadrón de auxilio, considerando la situación deben ser una buena cantidad de magos rango A, así que no te preocupes Nanoha, estaré bien.

La cena quedo lista y comimos las tres felizmente, disfrutamos de nuestra hija la mayor parte del día, jugamos ese videojuego que tanto le gustaba, observamos viejas fotos de juventud de nanoha y mías, convivimos hasta entrada la noche hasta que la pequeña Vivió simplemente se quedo dormida en el sofá. La lleve a su habitación y le di un beso en la frente, yo mañana partiría en la madrugada para tener el amanecer en aquel planeta. –Te amo mi princesa, dulces sueños- fue lo ultimo que le dije a mi hija… y no lo escucho.

Salí del cuarto de mi niña y Nanoha me esperaba, tenia una mirada muy triste y eso realmente me dolió mucho, me acerque a su lado y nos dimos un beso como solo los amantes en una despedida podrían hacerlo, delinee sus labios con mi lengua, disfrute de cada parte de su boca.

Mientras se llevaba acabo aquella danza con nuestros labios, los cuerpos con voluntad propia poco a poco fueron dirigiéndose hacia nuestra habitación. Allí en esa cama, que ha sido testigo de nuestros encuentros llenos a de amor y pasión, eran una vez mas derramadas las mieles que el amor que profesamos es capaz de crear, sentí su corazón, mis manos curiosas se abrieron paso por entre su ropa, probé su piel, acaricie toda su alma y finalmente llego el éxtasis al escuchar su llamado desesperado que suplicaba por mi, gemía por mi, disfrutaba de mi. Tantas veces hemos hecho el amor y cada una es diferente de la otra, y sin embargo todas son como la primera vez, pasión, locura, deseo sentidas de nuevo por primera vez.

Nanoha me abrazó muy suavemente y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, murmuro algo tan suavemente al irse durmiendo; algo que yo jamás olvidare –Fate-chan… aun cuando este mundo se termine yo te amare con mi espíritu eternamente- y cerro sus ojos. Yo también te amo, Nanoha- fue lo que mi voz pudo decir antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de mis ojos mientras se nublaban.

El tiempo se había acabado, debía partir, Nanoha me despidió con un tierno beso y un –regresa pronto- mientras derramaba sus lagrimas. Siempre había ido a tantas misiones y en cada una me despedía de la misma manera y yo cada vez sentía que mi corazón se partía de solo pensar no regresar y ver sus ojos azules en mí. La rodee con mi brazos y puse su cabeza cerca de mi corazón; -¿Escuchas Nanoha? Este corazón solo palpita por ti, y en cada uno de sus latidos esta tu nombre.

Después de eso, en el auto iba observando la foto de mi hija y Nanoha, la guarde en la bolsa que esta en mi saco junto a mi corazón, aunque paradójicamente dentro del ya estaban.

Al llegar a la oficina central, Hayate me recibió con unas buenas noticias, definitivamente no estaría sola en esa misión y aun mejor muy bien acompañada.

-Fate-chan, Zafira y Signum han decidido acompañarte, me sentiré mas segura si fueran con Shamal, pero ella tiene una misión por el momento de la que no puede regresar, pero apenas regrese la enviare con ustedes, espero no sea necesario hacerlo. Dijo animadamente Hayate

-Me parece perfecto Hayate, los sellos limitantes de poderes ¿han sido removidos? Preguntè

-Aun espero confirmación de la santa iglesia, pero al llegar al planeta es seguro que se eliminen y así puedan luchar con todo su poder. Tengan mucho cuidado. Finalizo Hayate mientras éramos transportados hacia aquel planeta.

Al llegar lo primero que note fue la similitud con ese planeta llamado Tierra en el que Nanoha había nacido, montañas, mares era prácticamente igual, solo que había una capa muy densa oscura en el cielo.

-Fate-san, yo iré con el equipo 2 hacia las montañas donde se encontraron los cuerpos, cualquier cosa me comunicare inmediatamente con Signum. Dijo Zafira mientras se transformaba de Lobo a Humano.

-Perfecto, tengan mucho cuidado. Realmente se percibe un nivel de magia de muy alto rango, tengan precaución. Dije mientras observaba como Zafira se alejaba

-Testarrosa, yo iré con el equipo 3 por el sur a inspeccionar aquellas aldeas que vi la primera vez pero que no tuve oportunidad de visitar con detenimiento.

- Me parece bien, yo por mi parte iré sobre esa colina que esta alla, en las fotos se ve algo raro allí, Signum lo mismo ten cuidado.

-¿Acaso me crees débil, Testarrosa? Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente, y si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez yo fui la vencedora aún. Dijo bromeando Signum mientras activaba su dispositivo

-Claro que no, no lo olvido, cuídate. Finalice

-Así será, ten cuidado también. Dijo Signum mientras se elevaba por los aires.

Mientras caminaba por aquella colina que estaba cubierta de una extraña neblina, el equipo 1 se desplego por todo el lugar en busca de algo sospechoso, poco a poco me acercaba mas a ese lugar raro, la verdad esto parecía una jungla, era mejor hacer algo si no me perdería entre tanta enredadera y la transformación que tenia no me era suficiente .

-Bardiche, Overdrive

-Yes Sir, Get set. Sonic Form

La transformación tuvo lugar en aquel lugar justo cuando estaba por terminar, un rayo de luz naranja cayo del cielo e interrumpió.

-¿Qué… fue esto?

-Tu debes ser la inspectora Fate T. Hallaoun ¿verdad? He escuchado mucho de ti. Se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¿Quién esta allí? ¡Salga y de la cara! Ordene con voz terminante

-No puedes ordenarme nada Hallaoun, ya nadie podrá jamás hacerlo…

Una figura fue emergiendo de la oscuridad, era un hombre, con un uniforme militar de… ¿la TSAB? Como era eso posible.

-No puede ser si… tu, habías muerto… habías muerto hace 11 años.

-Pues parece que no es así, y esta claro que, vengo por el honor y el reconocimiento que me negaron aquella vez, así sea a la fuerza.


	3. Chapter 3

El hombre es como los dados, simplemente te lanzas a la vida que tu mismo elegiste.

~In memory of you~

CAPITULO III

Tiida Lanster el hermano mayor de Teana, se suponía muerto hace más de 11 años. El era capitán de la fuerza de defensa terrestre, el era de la fuerza elite en una misión en busca de un criminal no pudieron atraparlo, pero gracias a la cooperación de todos los demás agentes, el criminal fue atrapado ese mismo día, sin embargo muchos superiores dijeron unos comentarios muy crueles, se decía que realmente el dejo escapar al criminal, fue tomado como un indigno de estar en las fuerzas de elite de defensa y como un fracasado, aun cuando murió en batalla.

-Tiida… ¿Cómo es que tu estas... vivo? Mis ojos tenían que estarme jugando una mala broma, como era posible esto.

-Así es, Inspectora Testarrosa, incluso puedes decirme "inspector", ya que ese titulo se me habría dado de no ser por ese tonto incidente. Contesto fríamente Tiida

-Pero, Tiida, dejaste escapar un criminal, cuéntame que paso realmente ese día…

-Para que recordar el pasado, pero si deseas saberlo, podría decírtelo frente a tus amigos, y así que ellos también se enteren, ¿no te parece justo?

-¿Amigos? Dije completamente intrigada

Solo vi la figura de… ¿mas agentes de la TSAB? ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando aquí? que caminaban mientras arrastraban la figura de una persona sangrando. Oh no, era ¿Signum?

-Por dios… ¿que le han hecho? ¡¡¡Signum!!

Dos agentes de la TSAB lanzaron el cuerpo de Signum a mis pies, aun respiraba dificultosamente. Sin contar el hecho que su rostro estaba completamente irreconocible y todas las innumerables heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno para ser la líder de los guardianes del libro de la oscuridad, realmente ha sido muy fácil quitarla del camino, la verdad estoy bastante decepcionado, ni siquiera he tenido que meter las manos, aunque todo lo hicieron mis maravillosas maquinas de destrucción. Dijo Tiida con un todo de voz burlón de nuevo

Me arrodille y levante un poco el cuerpo de Signum, era horrible esto, habíamos tenido muchas batallas, ella no era de las que se dejan vencer fácilmente, luchaba hasta el fin y ahora lo había demostrado

-Signum, por dios mírame. Dije al instante cogiendo su cara y girándola hacia mí

-Testa…rrosa… Yo, lo… siento… di...le a mi ama… Hayate… que me perdone… por no regresar… a su lado, yo… que yo… la… - Y lanzó una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

-Shh, Shhh, Signum, todo estará bien, ¿si? Mírame por favor, todo estará bien, te llevaremos a recuperación, además no puedes morir eres una guardiana, tu no puedes morir.

Sin embargo Signum poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a brillar muy fuerte después solo se fue desintegrando en miles de partículas de luz. La guerrera Belka más poderosa, sobreviviente de crueles batallas, y no solo recientes, si no por cientos de años había caído.

Realmente era imposible creerlo, sabiendo que ella había tenido tantísimos amos y que le habían usado como una vil arma, ahora que había encontrado la felicidad con Hayate, me parecía injusto que esto pasara, que Signum muriera.

-Oh si, Inspectora Testarrosa, querias saber que sucedió ¿no es así? Personalmente me gusta mas mostrar las obras que yo mismo creo. Dijo Tiida mientras señalaba a otros dos de sus hombres y abría una compuerta de entre la pared.

Y que puedo decir lo que vi, el cuerpo de Zafira… o eso parecía, completamente desmembrado, y su cabeza colgando apenas de su cuello, todo indicaría que estaría a punto de soltarse del ultimo nervio que le sujetaba…

-El guerrero Zafira ofreció mucha resistencia, mientras estuvo en forma de un lobo. La verdad hubiera deseado que se mantuviera así, como el perro que se supone debería ser, pero, ¡oh no! Se tuvo que transformar en humano.

Así no tenia ni siquiera pizca de fuerza. Lo primero que hice fue que una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, la verdad fue bastante decepcionante, una de las peores peleas que jamás he tenido, Inspectora, no es posible que ese ser tan repulsivo sea un guardián. Cuando estuve arto de jugar con ese niño, mi primer movimiento fue lanzarlo donde mis preciosos robots con navajas afiladas, que por cierto lograron arrancar un brazo y la pierna se la partieron en dos por la mitad vertical, rio. Así que al final parecía que tenía cuatro piernas, sus gritos de dolor mientras se revolaba en el piso eran como melodías para mi.

Sinceramente considere luchar mejor con la líder Belka pero ella fue muy bien atendida por mas de mis preciosuras mecánicas, esos robots hacen cualquier trabajo por uno, mira que se ahorra un poco de trabajo. Solo que yo quería luchar con uno de esos guardianes que tanto había escuchado, al me acerque a esa pila de carne y le enterré mis zapato con la punta en el ojo, por supuesto mientras eso iba cortando por trozos sus brazos con otra de mis armas, cabe señalar que mi transformación me permite tener zapatos metálicos bastante lindos; sabe usted inspectora.

Como me aburrí de sus chillidos fastidiosos decidí enterrar por completo mi puño metálico en su boca, el sonido de la quijada rota fue lo mejor, pero aun sus berridos seguirán saliendo y fue cuando me decidí por cercenar su cabeza, lamentablemente mi arma no estaba tan afilada, y tenia que estar cortando como un bisteque, aunque te preguntaras ¿por que no use mi dispositivo si estaba en mi brazo no es verdad? Simplemente por que no usaría tan maravilloso poder en tan patética parodia de guardián dijo riendo histéricamente al final.

-Zafira… dije incrédula

-Así que solo faltas tú, Inspectora, y seguramente serás la mejor de mis obras, la gran inspectora Fate T. Hallaoun, cayo ante mi.

Empezó a liberarse de la gabardina que traía puesta, era imposible eso que miraba, los androides poseen partes humanas y partes robóticas completamente armonizadas, pero el era una aberración a la vista, aun portaba el uniforme azul como el de Nanoha solo que con pantalón, su aspecto era bastante deplorable, las partes de su cuerpo aun humano estaban podridas como un cadáver, realmente ¿que sucedió?

-El Dr Jail Scalgetti me hizo el favor de dotarme de esta nueva vida, implanto a mi cuerpo en patéticas condiciones estas preciosuras.- El mostraba su brazo putrefacto con esos implantes de metal en el.

De pronto alzo su brazo y dijo en palabras que me sonaban muy familiares

-Kuroi Cross mirage

-_Yes sir._

-Sword form. Set up

- _Stand by Ready._

De pronto su brazo comenzó a convertirse en una espada, destruyendo la parte que le quedaba en piel hasta el codo, de allí estaba sujeta por mas pedazos de carne y metal.

-Tener mi propio device en mi cuerpo, así jamás lo perderé tiempo en patéticas transformaciones, asi que creo que este es el mejor modo para luchar contra ti. Finalizo Tiida y se me lanzo en un ataque feroz. Yo que aun permanecía en mi forma "_Lightning_" me seria complicado

- Bardiche,_ Defenser_

-Yes sir

Sentí el impacto directamente en mi cuerpo, la barrera fue destruida en un santiamén.

Yo necesitaba rápidamente cambiar mi moto de ataque, se que en mi "Sonic Form" tengo mayor ligereza al atacar, pero debía hacerlo rápido, un ataque mas y otro mas.

-BARDICHE, _Thunder Arm_

Contuve con mi brazo lo más que pude antes de ser violentamente estrellada contra aquella pared, dura, fría y llena de afiladas rocas. No pude evitar dar un chillido de dolor, sentí que mi espalda se partía y se cortaba la ropa hasta penetrar en las primeras capas de mi piel. Había luchado ya tantas veces que a veces me sorprendía no estar llena de cicatrices, pero sin duda estas que ahora tenía mi espalda, seguramente serian muy profundas.

Las embestidas eran terribles yo apenas podía tener tiempo para respirar, su velocidad era definitivamente sobre natural, aun cuando luchamos contra los androides de Scalgetti, no tenían tanta velocidad. Pero tuve una oportunidad, logre alejarme lo suficiente para tomar un respiro y al tiempo poder hacer mi transformación.

-Bardiche, _Overdrive, New Sonic Form_. Set up

_-Yes sir. Stand by ready._

Cuando había terminado de decir eso Bardiche un Nuevo ataque fue lanzado.

-Inspectora (chasquido) tsk tsk tsk, acaso cree que le daré el tiempo necesario para realizar su transformación. Mire lo interesante de mi dispositivo es que no tiene ese tiempo de espera que ustedes patéticas magas de cuarta poseen , no mereces el rango que posees Testarrosa. Yo debí ser el Inspector Lanster, morí salvando cientos de personas y solo recibí insultos.

-Pero tu estabas muerto ¿como es posible que supieras eso? Me negaba a creer todo aquello simplemente era algo imposible

- ¿Qué como me entere si estaba muerto? Bueno el hecho que este aquí significa que nunca murió mi mente ¿verdad? Mi cuerpo después de que aquella aberración de ser humano acabara con mi vida anterior, no significa que mi conciencia aun estuviera apagada. Mi cuerpo paradójicamente fue enviado a donde estaban los altos mandos, donde solo iban a insultarme, escupirme, ofenderme, ciertamente no podía responder, pero mi conciencia estaba activa y recuerdo absolutamente todo. Después de aquello, cuerpo fue recogido con el Dr Scalgetti, justo antes de que fuera quemado, el reavivo mi conciencia mediante un dispositivo con el cual podía hablar directamente con mi cerebro, y fue cuando le dije que quería vengarme todas las humillaciones de las que fui objeto y claro me ofreció reconstruirme como androide, me quería dar un cuerpo metálico y solo meter mi cerebro dentro, pero no, yo quería mi venganza desde mi propio cuerpo, sentir que cuando escurriera la sangre de esos malnacidos pasase por mi desgastada pie.

-Pero si vinieron la primera vez una inspección de zona y no tomaste la vida de nadie ¿por que en la segunda si?

La primera inspección, te sorprende del por que regresaron con vida. Analízalo Testarrosa. La TSAB esta completamente podrida desde sus entrañas, todos forman parte de las manipulaciones de mentes maestras que operan bajo las sombras, y ustedes llámense, inspectores, guardias, magos son como vil huesos que lanzan para que los muerdan las fieras, pero ahora será diferente, yo tendré mi revancha, y aquellos que se burlaron de mi, sabrán que logre ser mucho mas que todos ellos, y que sus vidas estarán en mis manos.


	4. Chapter 4

La libertad de un ser humano existe hasta que otro se decide a tomarla.

Yo soy una enforcer, se dice que una de las más experimentadas y capacitadas, yo solo creo que hago mi trabajo esforzándome al máximo y sobre todo para proteger a mi familia, ellas, son la razón de mí existir y lo serán siempre Nanoha… Vivio… perdóneme…

~In Memory of you~

Capitulo IV…

Cada vez me sentía mas agotada, recordé aquello que Hayate me había dicho, en este planeta y en un espacio determinado se expandía un campo AMF, el cual seguramente seria este preciso lugar.

Me quedaba poco tiempo, la batalla era estruendosa, implacable y quizá una de las más complicadas que jamás había tenido, sin embargo el anhelo de regresar a casa con mi familia era un aliento mucho más grande que los golpes que podría recibir.

En un ataque sorpresivo fui atacada por la espalda y sentí como atravesaba uno de mis costados, la sangre empezó a brotar lenta y dolorosamente, y un chillido de dolor broto de mí ser, desgarrando la misma neblina que nos cubría.

-Caerás en mis garras torpe enforcer, y tu cabeza será un trofeo que conservare inmaculado, en mi cabecera, para contemplarte una y mil noches mientras yo sea el amo y señor de todo.

Aquel ser reía histéricamente. Con un chasquido de sus dedos de pronto sentí unos lazos mágicos sujetando mi cuerpo, intente forcejear con ellos pero entre mas me resistía mayor era la tención que ofrecían. De aquello en la herida cerca de mis costillas le brotaba aun más y más sangre.

Una imagen, fue lo que mi mente me proporciono para mitigar aquello. Una imagen que estaba en mi corazón muy dentro brillando. Nanoha y vivio a mi lado como aquella foto.

Con un esfuerzo sobre natural di un grito que el mismo dios hubiera escuchado.

-BARDICHE! OVERDRIVE NEW SONIC FORM!

-YES, SIR

Y en cuestión de segundos mi traje había cambiado y así mismo Bardiche quien ahora tenia la forma de dos espadas sujetas por un cordón dorado de luz

-Pero eso, eso es imposible ¿¡como has cambiado tu forma tan rápido!? Dijo aquel hombre bastante desconcertado.

Apenas le di tiempo de parpadear, y aproveche su descuido para lanzarme en un ataque. La pelea se torno simplemente en rayos de luces que chocaban rápidamente entre si, una luz amarilla no dejaba de embestir aquella luz roja que poco a poco se movía mucho mas lento, pude alejarme lo suficiente después de un golpe con el cual pude lanzarle al suelo estrepitosamente y fue cuando uní mis dos espadas para formar una sola de tamaño gigante que irradiaba una intensa luz amarilla. Me proyecte directamente y este detuvo mi ataque con ambas manos provocando que en el piso se creara un hueco a su alrededor mientras el brillaba intensamente. Al notar un poco de debilidad mi cuerpo automáticamente dio un brinco hacia atrás solo para tomar mas impulso y llegar en un golpe fuerte e intenso sobre la barrera que formo a su alrededor, la cual fue quebrándose en mil pedazos. Le golpee en un costado con mi espada y su cuerpo salió volando hasta estrellarse de de espalda fuertemente contra una pared, en un intento por detener el golpe, su brazo había salido volando, aquel en donde estaba incrustado su device del que tan orgulloso se sentía.

-Criminal dimencional… Tiida quedas arrestado. Dije mientras alertaba inmediatamente a Hayate

Tiida por su parte se encontraba arrodillado ahora vociferando un sin fin de amenazas.

-Enforcer Fate T. Hallaoun esto no ha terminado así, como se me fue arrebatado mi orgullo de nuevo, yo arrebatare el tuyo.

De pronto me vi rodeada por varios magos que corrían a auxiliarme, yo me limite a sentarme un poco ya que me encontraba muy lastimada. Desvié la mirada hacia donde había visto el cuerpo de Zafira destrozado, y aprecie al final como miles de luces se extinguían.

Fui transportada hacia la base acompañada con dos agentes quienes me sujetaban y me llevaron inmediatamente al hospital. No sabia que pensar ni que decir ni siquiera que hacer, Hayate llego a mi lado junto a Nanoha quien rápidamente corrió a mi lado y empezó a llorar al ver mi deplorable aspecto.

Por su parte Hayate… que puedo decir lo que ella tenía en su mirada, estaba llena de dolor, yo no sabia como explicar aquello, pero sentía mi corazón desgarrarse cuando escuche su voz decir:

-Fate-chan, por si lo has pensando tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ellos cumplieron con su deber aun a costa de su vida, y estoy muy orgullosa de ellos. Dijo con un todo de voz decidido sin embargo sus ojos no demostraban absolutamente nada de lo que decía, ya que a medio discurso simplemente comenzó a llorar.

Nanoha se separo un poco de mi y le abrazo muy fuerte, yo por mi parte camine a su lado y di un ligero apretón en su hombro como apoyo. La verdad si a mi me pasara algo yo no se si soy capaz de sobrevivir.

Como la atmosfera de ese planeta era completamente extraña y no querían dejar de analizar las consecuencias que podría traer el haberle estado respirando tanto, se decidieron a mantenerme un tiempo más en el hospital y mantenerme aislada en una cabina bajo observación permanente por parte de Shamal y los médicos de la TSAB.

En cuanto a Tiida fue encerrado para investigaciones, ya que realmente eran extrañas esas innovaciones que se le hicieron a su cuerpo, después si su cuerpo y su recuperación era imposible, seria encerrado, aunque con un tratamiento especial para que la piel no se le terminara de caer, ya que en el estado de putrefacción que se encontraba era el siguiente paso si se mantenía encerrado.

Pasaron varios días y Nanoha venia a visitarme siempre, deseaba estar con ella y besarle, pero estas paredes de cristal me mantenían alejada de la mujer de mi vida. Durábamos horas charlando allí mirándonos en a través del vidrio, llorando diciendo que deseaba tocarme.

Mi hija por otro lado, le tenía completamente negado el acceso, lo cual me pareció completamente justo ya que los análisis de mi sangre indicaban un alto nivel de toxinas venenosas, y lo que menos quería hacer es que mi niña linda le pasara algo, igual a Nanoha, pero gracias técnicas avanzadas eso terminaría pronto.

-Fate-chan te extraño mucho, quiero dormir a tu lado, que me abrases, sentir tu aliento en mi, sentir tus labios y tus manos unidas a las mías. Dijo Nanoha casi apunto de llorar

-Yo también te extraño Nanoha, y mucho, quiero sentirte. Quiero abrazar a Vivio, mi princesita ¿como esta ella? Dije pegando la mano al vidrio donde ella tenía la suya

-Extrañándote, ha llorado varios días por que esta desesperada que quiere verte, es una niña pero tiene unos sentimientos muy fuertes, la pequeña Vivió te echa muchísimo de menos y mira te envía esto toma. Termino de decir mientras extendía su mano y deslizaba un dibujo de tres personas.

El único contacto externo hasta ese momento era un contenedor por el que se me pasaba el alimento y demás cosas, parecía una prisionera y era lo que mas me desesperaba.

-Nanoha, dale mil besos a mi nena por el dibujo, dile que nos vemos preciosas por que ella nos dibujo, ahora que recuerdo ¿sabes?, espero no necesitarla ya que significaría estar aun mas tiempo aquí, pero perdí la foto que llevaba en la misión, recuerdo traerla en el saco pero ya no la encontré, ¿te encargo me traigas una copia?- Dije abrazando el dibujo de mi princesa, era una imagen de las tres en un parque de diversiones, de verdad que ya ansiaba salir de este infernal lugar.

-Fate-chan es hora de que me vaya… yo… no quiero… ya no me quiero apartar de ti… ya no Fate-chan…- y se desgarro llorando mi Nanoha. Mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser solo deseaban desesperadamente abrazarla y besarla como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Me acerque lo más que pude al cristal ese y juro que sentí su calor, a través de esa transparente pared fría.

-Nanoha, yo… te amo… dije sin evitar sentir las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos.

Sus labios… eso necesitaba sentir en mi… juntamos nuestros labios sobre aquella pared… y un adiós inevitable de otro día mas sin sentirla.

El encierro había durado ya un mes, yo no se que demonios sucedía que no se me permitía ni siquiera salir una milésima, era frustrante, ella allí de ese lado llorando y suplicando por mi y yo añorándole cada hora, cada segundo, cada respirar.

Un día al despertar, una alarma general se dio, la sirena de emergencia y pantallas de "WARNING" aparecían por todos lados, algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Hayate apareció y abrió la puerta donde me encontraba

-Fate-chan, Tiida ha escapado, ayudarme a atraparlo, estabas por salir el día de hoy, estas completamente limpia ya de toxinas. Por favor Fate-chan debemos atraparlo es un tipo peligroso. El dijo muchas cosas mientras estaba encerrado, te maldecía muchísimo, temo lo peor.

Sin pensarlo al darme a Bardiche rápidamente cambie a Sonic Form y me puse a buscarle rápidamente, muchos magos de la TSAB estaban por todos lados, yo decidí salir del cuartel, si quería huir lo haría rápido, no se quedaría en ese lugar enclaustrado.

No veía a Nanoha por ningún lado me sorprendía un poco ya que siempre es la primera en estar alerta y atender los llamados de Hayate.

Desplegué una pantalla rápidamente para entablar conversación con Nanoha, pero no me respondía.

-Hayate, ¿Dónde esta Nanoha? Pregunte un poco alterada

-Hoy estaría en casa, me he intentado comunicar con ella pero tampoco me responde Fate-chan. Dijo Hayate un poco exaltada y dando mil y un ordenes por todo el lugar.

Algo me estaba incomodando, decidí ir a buscarle, cualquier cosa que fuera, se que ella y yo podríamos atrapar a Tiida juntas, además que necesitaba besarla desesperadamente.

Al llegar a casa un escalofrió me recorrió por completo la espina

-No, no puede haber pasado nada mal. He llegado a casa, abrazare a mi hija, abrazare a Nanoha y la besare como el primer beso.-

La casa estaba en total oscuridad, no traía llave así que tocaría el timbre pero note la puerta ligeramente abierta, la empuje un poco y se abrió de par en par…

Aquella foto, donde estábamos mi hija y el amor de mi vida, abrazadas, esa foto que se encontraba colgada en la pared que daba directamente para la puerta, estaba en el suelo… con el vidrio estrellado y con algo encima de ella…

Me acerque un poco mas y note que era un liquido, me levante rápidamente para encender la luz… y lo que mis ojos pudieron observar… era algo… que jamás… espere… ni desearía volver a sentir… y se que jamás lo sentiré de nuevo… por que ya mismo… estaba muerta cuando lo vi…

-Se lo dije Enforcer Testarrosa Hallaoun, yo me llevaría tu orgullo y tu fueza.


	5. Chapter 5

…………….. Silencio unicamente hay vacio…………

~In memory of you~

Capitulo Final

Hay ocasiones en la vida cuando mas perfecto parece tu alrededor, algo malo esta por venir.

Trágico. Terrible.

Me siento en ese momento de mi vida, de hecho realmente no concibo nada, hay solo un espacio vacio dentro de mi cuerpo, ya que el corazón se me ha sido simplemente arrancado desde la raíz.

Estoy de pie aun sin saber por que, siento las piernas débiles, se me doblan las rodillas y caigo al suelo a ver esa escena.

El, sujetando del cuello a mí… a mi hija, bañada en sangre, su carita casi irreconocible, llena de golpes y completamente mal trecha. No puedo soportarlo mi cuerpo reacciona con adrenalina, y salte sobre aquel ser y tomo el cuerpo de mi princesita.

-Vivio… mi cielo abre tus ojitos- en vano hacia esto, simplemente me negaba a creer esto.

-Testarrosa Enforcer, ahora sentirás parte de mi infierno personal, sentir perder a tu familia, mi hermana me fue arrebatada por esos agentes del TSAB, Teana ahora tiene el cerebro lavado y creyendo que hacer lo correcto al estar con esos, seguir tus pasos, ya que acabe contigo Testarrosa recuperare a mi hermana, la dulce niña que antes fue, que yo mismo eduque.

Destino

Inocencia

Secuelas

-Como es posible que hayas hecho esto Lanster, no puedo, es que, esto, no, puede ser. Dije tartamudeando y con Vivio en mis brazos.

Giro la cabeza y veo a mi hija.

-Vivio perdóname por no llegar a protegerte – Aprieto su cuerpo contra mi y no puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas… después otro, y asi hasta que mis ojos no ven mas que un mas que emana de ellos mismos. –Mi princesa…

-Testarrosa *chz chz* y el juego apenas comienza, veamos que hay en la cortina numero dos! Dijo Tiida con voz burlona

Vida

Cielo

Amor

Ella… sujeta por los brazos desde atrás colgando, ella… sangrando… ella….

-¡¡¡¡¡NANOHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Grite y el cielo se abrió de par en par ante mi lamento, ante mi llamado y el desgarro de alma al verla, lastimada no de nuevo, ya una vez estuve a punto de perderla, no , no esa vez no.

Llegue a su lado y de un corte rápido con bardiche corte esa cadena infernal que le sujetaba. Tenía su uniforme azul y blanco, cubierta de sangre, con cortes en todo su cuerpo y un Raising Heath destrozado en el suelo a un lado donde estaba con ella.

-Nanoha, contesta por favor, Nanoha!!! Sujete su rostro con mi mano y puse su rostro muy cerca del mio. Toque mi frente con la suya. –Nanoha responde por favor, por favor, Nanoha. Mis lágrimas simplemente no paraban, no se detenían, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no hacia caso a mi mente que solo gritaba "MATALO", y mi corazón solo decía… Nanoha.

-Fa..te chan… ¿es….tas a…quí? Dijo entrecortada mente mientras notaba como lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-Nanoha, estoy aquí, ya… ya no me iré jamás.

-Fate…chan-. Nanoha estiro su mano tocando el aire. Ella no me podía ver más. Sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida y su color hermoso alguna vez azules como el mar, no tenía mas brillo.

Tome su mano y la puse en mi mejilla. Deposite un pequeño beso en su palma y la moví alrededor de mi rostro.

-Siénteme, Nanoha. Aquí estoy, por favor mírame,*Sentía que mi voz se quebraba en cada palabra* -Has favor de poner tus ojos en mi, y déjame poder reflejarme en ellos como siempre Nanoha. Mi voz se apago, no podía decir una palabra más.

-Fate… chan, vi..vio esta … Nanoha tampoco pudo articular palabra.

Siempre

Destruye

Infierno

Eso sentía ahora mismo, un infierno, propia pesadilla atacándome, rompiendo mi corazón, destruyendo mi vida, acabando con mi alma, desgarrado mi espíritu… simplemente matándome…

-Nanoha, ella, esta mejor, por favor tu tranquilízate, ahora mismo te llevare al medico solo espera, por favor no se te ocurra déjame, no pienses en nada mas, por favor.

-Fatechan, ¿Es que cometí cual pecado para que vivio…? Ella continuaba desgarrada llorando con la poca fuerza que tenia apretó su mano contra mi cada desesperadamente arrancarme un pedazo de piel aunque no era esa su intención.

-Sh sh sh Nanoha, por favor tranquilízate, te hara mal, por favor… tranquila… por favor. Ahora piensa en ti, por favor.- Me costaba decir esto, ya que la mitad de mi alma estaba completamente muerta, mi vivio fue cruelmente sacrificada por placer.

Sentí acercarse una sombra a mi espalda

-Te lo dije Testarrosa, al final quien ha salido victorioso soy yo. YO GANE TESTARROSA YO GA..

Ni siquiera lo deje terminar la frase le lancé un puñetazo en su rostro y se fue directo a estrellarse contra una pared

-No se te ocurra acercarte mas a Nanoha ser inmundo, alejate.

-Fatechan por favor.- Y entonces fue cuando vi, su estomago lleno de sangre… no lo había notado, pero tenia una abertura profunda y grande. Sentí enloquecer. Ella se puso se de lado y lanzo una gran bocanada de sangre mientras tosía fuertemente.

Después acerque su cuerpo a mi y le abraza fuertemente, que si fuera posible, fusionar su alma conmigo y que parara todo esto de una buena vez. Ella jalo mi rostro hacia el de ella y mis labios a los suyos, hacia tiempo que deseaba aquello. Un beso que tal vez recordaría el resto de mi vida.

-Fate…chan, yo... tu sabes que yo… te ame desde la primera vez que pude ver tus ojos carmesí, vi tu sufrimiento, tu dolor y tu alma sobre todo. Yo deseaba ser tu amiga desesperadamente, recuerda mi alma siempre estará contigo, mi corazón te pertenece y cada latido es por que estas a mi lado, por que tu fuiste la persona que me enseño el verdadero sentido de mi vida, no era ser una maga… si no ser enteramente tuya Fate-chan. Te a..

Y si mano soltó mi rostro y cayo de golpe al suelo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

No… no … no… no… nooo.. noooo. Noooo. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Mi alma disolvió, mi corazón se detuvo, mis ojos lloraron sangre, mis manos apretaron su cuerpo al mío …

Vida infinita

Vacio

Una carcajada. Si… eso fue lo que salió de mi boca.

Cogí el cuerpo de Nanoha y lo lleve a nuestra cama.

-Espérame por favor en un momento estaré contigo ¿si? Te Amo Nanoha.

………………………………………………………..

La una vez Enforcer intachable y reconocida por resolver todos sus casos sin ninguna baja se puso se pie y se acerco al sujeto que se encontraba sentado inconsciente en la pared en la que fue estrellado.

-Tiida Sayonara. Dije con la mirada perdida sin mirarlo pero al tiempo divisándole.

Tiida abrió los ojos apenas y observo mi Bardiche atravesando su cerebro.

Vi su cuerpo irse de lado y caer muerto a mis pies.

Escuche muchos pasos acercándose rápidamente.

Un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos y viendo el cuerpo de Hayate flotando a un lado mio.

-Fate-chan ¿Que has hecho?

Mi mirada la observo por unos segundos y camine hacia el cuerpo de Vivio, la sujete en brazos y la lleve a donde estaba Nanoha recostada.

Hayate descendió rápidamente y se acerco a Tiida y observo todo alrededor.

-Fate-chan yo debí reforzar la protección en tu hogar. La muerte de Nanoha y Vivio es culpa enteramente mía. Mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿De que hablas Hayate? Nanoha no ha muerto y mucho menos mi hija, míralas están aquí. Durmiendo y pronto estaré durmiendo con ellas. Dije mientras colocaba a Vivio en los brazos de Nanoha.

-Agentes rápido traigan unas camillas llevemos a los cuerpos a… que haces… ¿¿¿Fate-chan??

Y mi cuerpo se tumbo al lado del de ellas.

-Estaré a tu lado por siempre Nanoha, juntas con nuestra hija eternamente. No importa el lugar… si estoy contigo allí es mi hogar.

~Es doloroso vivir…. En un mundo por ti mismo…. sin la persona que amas. ~

~ Fin~

31 de Marzo 2009

Por

Revy Katsuragi Bouquet de Shizuru – Satou

Coyuhi: .ws

Visita la hermandad de la Amatista.

Este capitulo es dedicado especialmente para ustedes chicas que inspiraron a este pobre corazón.

Ya no resulta doloroso vivir más aquí… en este mundo

Gracias chicas.


End file.
